


Silver Lining

by LuckyIzzy



Series: Ironically Strange [9]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Supreme Family, Sweet, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyIzzy/pseuds/LuckyIzzy
Summary: Based on the prompt by LadyStrange, "what if the streaks are actually a sign of Stephen using more power than he had and having to use his personal life force.Which means if he did it again he would have more white/silver hair...So what if it happens during a battle with the Avengers and he is shielding them and they watch as as his magic turns from gold to white and his hair starts changing further....Someone asks why his hair is turning white so he tells them and they are horrified and jump to finish the battle to keep him from using any more."





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> The meme was made by Strangemischief.

  
  
     Stephen cursed as he conjured three shields simultaneously, each for Tony, Peter and himself to shield against the smelly, gooey stuff. He was not having Tony drape over him literally smelling like some otherworldly shit, thank you very much. Peter squeaked, “Whoa that is so cool!” Before swinging off or getting blown away by some yucky looking alien. Tony, as ungrateful as ever, cried, “I know you love my majestic ass, but I can take care of it by myself enough.” Stephen pointedly ignored him and instead exploding some vicious looking aliens at once. The still unfinished book at home was calling to him and he wanted nothing more than to finish off with those moronic idiotic excuse of some villain, go home, take a warm shower and finish that book. That was far more entertaining than what he was doing now.  
  
  
Tony fired at an alien just behind Stephen’s back and laughed, “In the meantime though Doc, you really need to take care of your own ass. That is mine.” One corner of his cloak, drifted to pat Tony’s cheeks,  
  
damn traitor.  
  
Tony smirked, winked and flew off. Steve Rogers, fighting on the ground gave a very disapproving look and  shook his head, “Concentrate on the fight!”  
  
  
“Really, no need for you guys to traumatise the old man further,” Clint said, shooting an arrow to secure Peter’s web to the building. Steve deadpanned and made a there-is-no-hope-for-this-generation face before squashing some more villains.  
  
  
  
Stephen was blocking everything out. He desperately wanted to finish this. He conjured up even more energy. Tony joined by his side, collaborated his own shooters with Stephen’s magical ones. It would close off the large hole connecting earth to the invader’s spaceship.  
  
  
When the shooter was powering up, Tony looked at Stephen, his mask undone, he looked confused, “Your hair,” he paused, “is turning white.”  
  
  
Stephen sighed exasperatedly and ran a hand over his locks, “It always happens whenever I use just a bit much of magic.Does it look bad?”  
  
  
Tony looked at the shooter, then replied, “No...not really.”  
  
  
Stephen deadpanned, “Really?”  
  
  
“You hesitated, Mr, Stark!” Peter chimed in with his high-pitched, energetic voice.  
  
  
Tony immediately went defensive, “No! I..I did not.”  
  
  
Stephen deadpanned deeper. Before he could say something, the shooter fired, distracting him.  
  
  
Even after the hole was closed, there were still many of the invaders left.  
  
  
Tony called out, “Underoos! Let’s clean this up before our doctor turns into an entire silver fox!”  
  
  
“Aye SIr!” Peter obliged.

* * *

Stephen was staring at the mirror in Tony and his joint bedroom. He ran his fingers and tugged on those white locks again. Should he dye his hair? Or maybe there was some spell to reverse the discoloring his hair? He would have to be very careful while using such spells, lest he wanted was to turn his hair into flaming red, bubblegum pink, or marine blue, as much as he loved those colours. He had never been one to worry over his appearance much, he did not care much either. But it seemed like Tony did. Last thing he would wanted was for Tony to come and tell him to colour his hair. He would rather do it before Tony told him. _He was younger than Tony, damn it._ He let out another tired sigh.  
  
“Kindly tell me you are not wondering whether you should get a hair job,” Tony entered the room, staring right at the mirror from behind Stephen.  
  
“Not really,” Stephen lied through his teeth, and continued, “Should I? You obviously do not seem to be terribly fond of these white streaks.”  
  
Tony laughed, walked up and wrapped his arms around Stephen’s torso, “That does not mean I am not terribly fond of the rest of you.”  
  
Stephen scowled, “So..you really do not like them.”  
  
Tony kissed the back of Stephen’s neck, “Stupid, I love you exactly the way you are.”  
  
Stephen immediately felt his ears heat up, he would never get used to this.  
  
“And I am sure, I would continue to love you this much even when we are old and grey, or love you more than ever.”  
Stephen felt his insides overwhelmed.  
  
Tony continued, “Though that image is legit disturbing now.”  
  
Stephen snorted, “You just killed the mood.”  
  
Tony turned Stephen around, his hands still around the other’s torso, “You can be be overweight, get you face blown up or whatever, and I would not stop loving you, because it is all you. I want you to believe me, no...I need you to.” Tony looked Stephen directly in the eye, expression honest and resolute.  
  
Stephen felt the blush return to his system in full force.  He leaned down, kissed Tony’s forehead lightly and whispered, “Of course I do.”  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to point out any mistakes.  
>  Much love <3


End file.
